


Mortal Kombat

by anonymwinter



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Edit: On hiatus until i find a way to show the large amount of fight scenes or write them.Outworld is on the verge of conquering Earthrealm. If they win one more Mortal Kombat tournament, Earthrealm will be consumed. Raiden, the protector god of Earthrealm, recruits 8 warriors to fight in Mortal Kombat.A retelling and expansion of the Mortal Kombat 1 story, possibly combining elements and characters from future games, tv shows and movies.
Kudos: 1





	Mortal Kombat

Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage arrived at the empty port where Raiden had instructed them to go.

"So uh, the wizard guy ask you to come here too?"

Liu Kang nodded and bowed slightly "I'm Liu"

"Johnny Cage"

"I'm sure Raiden will arrive when all the fighters are here"

"Raiden, yes, that's it. Oh and uh, you don't recognize me?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, it's uh, nothing. I thought you might. I'm in movies around the world, martial arts movies, Johnny Cage"

"No"

"Ah. Ok"

Raiden appeared before them.

"Woah! What the hell?" said Johnny.

"I said you might be surprised" said Raiden.

"Raiden" said Liu.

"Liu Kang" said Raiden, lightly bowing.

"What's going on here?!" said Johnny.

"Quiet" said Raiden. He looked around to see Kano walking towards him.

"Raiden" said Kano.

"Welcome, Kano"

Sonya Blade and Jax run to the group and draw their guns at Kano.

"Hold it there Kano!" shouted Jax. Kano turned to face them and raised his arms in the air, smiling.

"Looks like you were right Raiden, Kano is here" said Sonya.

"I asked you here to join the tournament to stop Outworld from conquering Earthrealm, not to capture Kano. Now, you both agreed to join the tournament and so has Kano. You are forbidden from harming eachother until the tournament is over"

"I don't know how you did your magic trick Raiden, but let me tell you, nothing stops a bullet" said Sonya. Raiden raised his hands, and electricity discharged out of them onto the weapons, dissolving them. Sonya and Jax let go of the guns as they dissolved.

"How..." said Jax.

"This tournament, and the fate of this world is very real"

Raiden motioned with his hand, and then out of the mists of the sea came a ship looking centuries old. No one was onboard, yet it sailed to the edge of the port, next to the group.

"Now get on the ship"

"Let's go back for backup and call this in" said Jax.

"We should. But i can't help but think, maybe it's true"

"No way it's true. Cmon Sonya"

The group began boarding the ship. Raiden looked at Sonya.

"This is the last chance for your world to survive. If Earthrealm loses this tournament, your world will be destroyed" Raiden's eyes shimmered electricity. He turned around and began boarding the ship "Your choice"

Sonya followed him.

"Damn it" said Jax, and followed Sonya onboard.

The fighters got acquainted with their cabins and met with the small ships crew under deck. They discovered they were helpers of Raiden.

"FIGHTERS! DINNER IS READY!" Shouted Bo' Rai Cho. The fighters began appearing at the dinner table and taking their place. Johnny arrived first, and then Kenshi. Johnny stood up and approached Kenshi.

"Hey man, need any help getting anywhere?"

"No thank you, ive got it"

"Alright man"

Johnny observed that although Kenshi was blindfolded, he found a place at the table with such ease as he if he could see. Next entering the room was Kano. He found a place, sat down and immediately began eating the chicken.

"Woah man, hungry?"

"Yeah"

Next entering the room was Sonya and Jax. They stared at Kano as they sat.

"So now everyones here. What do you all think of this situation? I mean, that dude, Raiden, it's just, how man" said Johnny.

"I don't know, but i'll find out" said Sonya.

"He is Raiden, god of thunder. Mediator of the realms and mortal kombat" said Liu.

"Mortal Kombat?" asked Sonya.

"It is the tournament which we participate in to defend Earthrealm"

"Earth-'realm' yeah, got it"

"It's true. My people have known Raiden for centuries"

"Centuries?" asked Jax.

"Yes"

"But that can't be" said Sonya.

"My people the Shaolin monks have been training fighters for centuries"

"Yes!" shouted Bo' Rai Cho "I know of the Shaolin warriors. Extremely talented. I train fighters myself for the tournament. Many years ago we would sometimes spar with the Shaolin, but the ways there now are too long and treacherous. Hopefully one day i will meet your great people again, Liu Kang"

Liu Kang bowed slightly.

"You must be Bo' Rai Cho then?"

"Yes! Haha, that is me"

"Then i know of you. Your fighters and your school. I have heard you and your students are very skilled"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You must be quite powerful to go to mortal kombat yourself instead of sending a student"

"Ah, yes... You see, for decades now i have sent my students to defend Earthrealm in mortal kombat. Unfortunately, all have failed. Now only one more defeat and Outworld will win and destroy Earthrealm. That i cannot allow, and so i have come myself to try and defend Earthrealm. While i am stronger than my current students, it was not always that way. The strongest have all died in the tournament. But perhaps my experience will give me the edge, eh!"

Liu bowed slightly.

"Oh cmon, Outworld? There is no 'Outworld' said Sonya.

"Really? My dear" Answered Bo' Rai Cho "For certain it is real. It is where i was born. Where i come from"

"Really? Then what's it like?"

"Much of it is barren rock. Destroyed by the Tarkatans. The sky is purple, and it is a cold place in general"

"Tarkatans?"

"Vicious creatures. Teeth like claws. Can make feriocious warriors. Never underestimate a Tarkatan, especially a skilled one"

"This is... lies. I won't sit here and listen to more of these stories" Sonya said as she stood up and walked toward to the doorway. In her way a creature appeared before her, uncamoflauging itself from the surroundings. Sonya stood in shock, looking at this green and black humanoid creature.

"Do not be alarmed" said the being. Sonya stood back. Jax stood up.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Khameleon. I am a fighter for Earthrealm in mortal kombat"

Bo' Rai Cho stood up "Good! Then you are one of us"

"Yes"

Khameleon walked around the table. Sonya kept her eyes fixed on her.

"I stayed in the shadows to observe all of you. To see who you are. And i see a mix of people. Some know their destination, while others know little at all. Some of you do not believe what lies ahead, like children who do not belive the tales of legend. We do not tell the children of my people the horrors of Outworld. Yet as adults they must come to know. To survive. I only hope you realize the full magnitude of danger and evil that is ahead, and we must prevail in this fight, so your realm is not conquered like mine was"

Khameleon walked out.

Later on the deck of the ship, Khameleon leaned against the side and looked out at the ocean. Liu Kang approached her.

"Incredible view, isn't it?" said Liu. 

"Yes, it is. Earthrealm is filled with these sights and beauty"

"It's rare for me to see the ocean. I need to visit it more often. It's beautiful"

"The oceans on my world dried up long ago"

"Wow, really?"

"It was a casualty of war"

"I see. I'm sorry about your world. Some of the others don't understand about mortal kombat, but ive been raised to know these things. I hope to protect my world from being destroyed, and i wanted to thank you, for fighting to protect this world"

"I appreciate your kind words. Perhaps i was too rash when i entered the meeting like that"

"Just a little" he said with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled, then looked back at the ocean. Liu looked at her, "But they needed to hear it, the truth of what we are going to face"


End file.
